


Sacrificial Lamb

by GeminiGuardian98, HickoryDox



Series: Roleplays with Hickory and Gem [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blue wants to fix it, Comforts, Deity Blue, Fluff, M/M, Red is a sad boi, Sacrifice Red, much cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiGuardian98/pseuds/GeminiGuardian98, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HickoryDox/pseuds/HickoryDox
Summary: Blue is the god of luck and bravery, and he has been sleeping for a very long time… So when he wakes to find some impostor accepting living sacrifices in his name? Well, he’s not going to stand by and do nothing. And Red? Well, he’s the latest sacrifice.Written in RP format





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hickory: Blue  
> Geminiguardian: Red

Red wasn’t sure what he had done to anger the gods above but he really wanted to redeem himself now for whatever he did. He couldn’t believe that he had been chosen for sacrifice for the village god. He shivered as he remembered the looks of glee that some of the villagers had when it was announced by the elder that he had been chosen.  

 

He tugged nervously at the collar he was wearing. He didn’t believe the elder for one moment when he said he had to wear it because the god wanted it that way.  Although he did wonder if being stripped of his clothes was some petty way the village was getting back at him. He sighed again dropping his hand from the collar to his lap. He wanted to go home but he doubts that was going to happen if anything these last few moments are the ones remaining until he dusts by the god’s hands.  

 

He raised his eye lights to the wooden alter ahead of him he wasn’t sure how long he had stood there for after the village elder had dropped him off. The altar itself was perched upon stone pillars lifting it from the forest floor. It had carvings engraved into the wood of various forms of wildlife although the most perlifent was carvings of an orchid.  Red had to begrudgingly admit that it was actually rather beautiful for a sacrificial platform. 

 

“Well let’s just get this over with” he muttered eyeing the altar as he walked towards it. But as he got closer the more nervous he got.  

 

He really hoped that this god ended his life quickly. 

 

As he walked inside he thought back onto what he knew of this god. This god was supposed to grant luck or bless the village or something like that. But the elder spoke in warning about making this particular god mad but why? Red struggled to remember that part of what the elder spoke of but he jumped when a loud clang echoed. 

 

Looking around startled he soon found the cause it was a metal serving tray with fruit now scattered around where it once was laid.  Huffing in annoyance he kneeled down and grabbed the tray gathering all the fruit that had spilled and putting it back onto the tray humming absently he set about arranging it like it should be.  

 

\-----------

 

It was that time again. Time for the local village of dunces to send out another sacrifice. It had been easy for him to dupe the superstitious idiots into sending him tributes. All he’d had to do was set up at the shrine and pull a few tricks. At first he’d been happy enough with the food and gifts. But he grew bored quickly and began to ask for  _ people _ .

 

Young. Energetic. Someone who would put up a fight. He’d taken several sacrifices by now and each time it only got better. The screams. The way they begged. It made him feel alive.

 

The latest ‘sacrifice’ looked to be promising as well. A skeleton monster, with sharp teeth and bright red eyes. Beautiful.

 

The serving tray made for a simple distraction as he circled around behind the sweet little toy, a grin stretching wide across his face. In a flash an arm shot out and caught the skeleton by his collar, swinging him round to pin the little thing to a wall. His hand shifted, pulling the collar tight across delicate vertebrae.

 

“Well, well. What have we here. Another sweet little mortal delivered to my altar. And what a lovely little gift you are.” His eyes raked over exposed bone, his free hand twitching with the desire to touch, to grab, to  _ break. _ “I think we’re going to have some fun.” He chuckled low and dark. Full of an eager, threatening promise.

 

\----------

Red gasped as he was suddenly picked up and slammed against the wood wall of the altar. Raising his hands he gripped the hand that was pulling the collar tight against his vertebrae. Looking up he gulped this wasn’t the god depicted in the paintings of the village in fact he didn’t know what he was looking at. But he heard the threat and it made him nervous but it also made him angry.  

 

“I don’t think so bud” he snarled as he took the sharpened tips of his phalanges into the monster's hand harshly and was glad to see the tips go through.  The creature swore releasing Red. 

 

Red counted himself lucky that he was able to land on his feet and he didn’t waste any time running out of range of the thing that had grabbed him.  Once happy with the bit of distance between them he summoned up his magic his right eye light changing to a bright fire red. He knew he couldn’t take this thing head on but it didn’t mean he wasn’t going to try.  He only prayed that the god was watching over him now and would bless him with a little bit of luck to get out of this fight with his pathetic life. 

 

The creature snarled whipping round to face his prey this was the first time one had actually fought back against him. It made him shiver in barely suppressed delight at the thrill of the fight or rather the thrill of the hunt but he also wasn’t happy that this skeleton had managed to hurt him and for that he was gonna make him pay. 

\---------

 

Blue had been sleeping. For a long time he’d been sleeping. He’d grown so tired. Tired of the brutal ways of mortals…

 

Once upon a time they had called on him for his luck in gardening. In love. He had been called upon for bravery so that mortals might conquer their fears… But then war came… And his luck and bravery had been called upon for very different things. 

 

Blue had attempted to pick sides. He’d tried to find the most valorous of the mortals and support them. But there was no valor in war. There was no bravery or luck in death. So Blue had gone to sleep, hoping that when he woke the war torn world would have matured and grown better.

 

He woke now to a very different sight from what he’d gone to sleep to. His shrine, once open and beautiful, was now surrounded in trees, hidden away and dulled with age. He supposed it was a miracle it was still standing at all, given the passing of time. The mortals must have remembered him, and thus remembered to care for his shrine. 

 

The smile that wanted to bloom on his face faltered, however, when a comotion arose from within. Then out ran a small skeleton monster. Blue had a sort of fondness for skeletons, given he shared their form. The skeleton was strangely naked, and he was pursued by a larger creature, garbed in blue robes.

 

Blue’s eyes narrowed.

 

“Get back here you little wretch! I am the blue god! And you will be mine!” the bigger monster growled, painting a frown on Blue’s face.

 

This fool was an imposter. What had he been doing in Blue’s stead?!

 

A flash of magic and Blue was between the two, eyes glowing with indignant anger.

 

“Sorry, but I must have misheard.  _ Who _ do you claim to be?!” The creature, for no monster could have acted this way, startled to a stop. The rage on its face twisted in fear. It recognized Blue, that was for certain. Good. Then it knew what it had done was wrong.

 

“I am not without mercy. Be gone from here, and never befowl my sight again… And you may live.” 

 

The creature nodded quickly, turned, and fled. He’d had a good thing going, but it was done now. His pleasures were not worth his life.

 

Blue made note to check in on that creature in the future to be sure it didn’t decide to do this to any other god or goddess. The blasphemy was intolerable. Deities depended upon their image in the eyes of mortals. It was their belief that gave the gods power, their faith that fed a deity’s long life. He would not stand by and watch this creature sully such a thing.

 

Satisfied, he turned to the small skeleton monster. In the next moment his magic calmed and he smiled brightly, as comfortingly as he could manage. 

 

“Hi! I am the magnificent Blue! Are you alright?”

 

\------

Red fled the small alter having realised his mistake when challenging the creature who was actually a lot bigger than he thought but he blamed the mistake on being slammed against a wall. 

He panted for air he didn’t need as he skidded to a stop realising that he had nowhere else to run too.  He was stuck and that was his death sentence wasn’t it? Letting out a whimper he covered his head and closed his eye sockets so he didn’t have to see the creature as the last thing he remembered.  

 

He flinched when he heard another voice although this one sounded mad but it was deep and smooth sounding and it made him shiver in an entirely different way. He stayed where he was even when it went silent.  

 

Then suddenly that same smooth voice spoke again a lot closer than before but it wasn’t deep anymore in fact it sound almost childish. Red couldn’t help but himself when he jerked his head up to the voice. 

 

Red could feel his eye lights get bigger in his shock as he looked at the other.  It was the god that he was supposed to be the sacrifice for. But as he turned his head he first noticed the chest plate covering the gods chest it was pale silver shining in the light with the orchids from earlier engraved there.   Moving his gaze up he saw flowing sleeves that seemed to glitter similar to stars at night.

 

Finally Red looked at the face and tried to suppress the blush that wanted to come forward.  The others smile was bright like the sun and his eye lights even brighter but he was surprised to see antlers on the other’s head with what looked like gemstones threaded on strings wrapped around them the ends just hanging off in some areas.  

 

“I uh umm y-yeah I’m alright” he stammered moving so he was on his knees keeping his head bowed and to the side like he was told too by the village elder.  “I’m Red my lord” he answered finally. 

 

\-------

 

Blue was a little taken aback by such submissive posturing. Sure, he’d been bowed to many times, he was a god after all, but for someone to sit in such a vulnerable position… It made him uneasy.

 

“I… I’m glad to hear you are ok, Red. But tell me, why are you here? And please, stand. You’ve been downtrodden enough for one day.” He unwrapped his flowing scarf from his neck and draped it over the poor naked skeleton. Surely, he was cold.

 

\--------

Red jumped at the sudden touch of cloth. He looked at the flowing scarf that now wrapped around his body he wouldn’t admit it but he had been cold. He slowly got to his feet but kept his head in the position he had been told.  

 

“I’m your sacrifice my lord” Red answered he didn’t want to look at that kind face when his life ended it seemed more cruel than the creature before if that was his last memory.  

\----

 

Blue jerked, shocked. “A sacri-... Why on Earth would I want such a thing?!” He was a little angry, actually. Was this how people saw him now? The type of god who wanted living sacrifices? 

 

Belatedly, he realized how that might sound, and quickly moved to correct himself. “Oh! Not that I wouldn’t want you! You are very lovely! But-... I-i don’t do that sort of thing!” He deflated a little, hating how scared Red looked. It felt wrong. It felt terrible. This wasn’t the kind of god he wanted to be.. “Please raise your head.”

 

\------

Red listened to Blue stuttered his way through his sentences and he didn’t really know how to respond to what Blue was saying.  He didn’t want sacrifices ? He couldn’t understand had the elder spoke false about the god before him. 

 

Still nervous he raised his head his cheeks having taken on a blush of light pink at the compliment from the god. 

\----

The nervousness and confusion was read plainly on Red’s face. Though Blue smiled, that gave it a sad edge. Obviously, Blue had some work to do in order to repair his image. 

 

“Come. Please allow me to return you home.” He offered his hand, hoping only to help right whatever wrongs had been done in his name.

 

\-----

Red looked at the offered hand and frowned looking away.  “It wouldn’t do a lot of good if I went back” he stated softly. 

 

Red turned away from Blue gripping the cloth tightly around his body bowing his head once more . 

“I don’t have a home to return too.  Once chosen as a sacrifice you can’t return to the village and if you do then you are...your put to death because you failed your destiny” he finished his voice had a tone of finality.  

 

“So as much as I would like to go home I can’t “ he snapped suddenly bursting forth with anger.  He was angry at himself and he was angry at the creature that wasn’t here any longer. In whole he was angry at the whole situation that he had ended up in just because he was chosen.  

 

\-----

 

“O-oh….” His smile faltered, his hand lowered a bit. That… That sounded terrible… and this had been done in Blue’s name? Guilt settled thick and heavy on his soul, weighing it down to his feet. Was this because he’d decided to sleep for a while? It had to be, right? He hadn’t been here to give any direction or shoot down any lies… So the mortals had simply begun to make assumptions, right?

 

This was Blue’s fault…

 

Well then. That just meant that Blue would have to be the one to fix it.

 

Standing a little taller, a set look on his face, he offered his hand again.

 

“Then stay with me! At least until I’ve managed to fix your village! It seems there have been some grave misunderstandings made while I’ve been sleeping. Maybe if I clear everything up, you’ll be able to go home again.” He smiled brightly. “Until then, please allow me to try to make up for the sadness I’ve caused you. Even if it wasn’t me who asked for this to be done to you, it was still done under my name. I feel responsible.”

 

\-----

Red stared at the god watching his expression shift from heavy guilt and sadness to one of pure determination and cheer. He wasn’t sure what to make of it but his shock showed through in his expression when Blue stated his offer.  

 

“S-stay with you ?!!!” he exclaimed shaking his head rapidly in denial “ b-b-but I would only be a burden to you my lord” 

 

“Besides even if you fix everything it may not mean that I will be able to return home. Mortals haven’t really improved in their behaviour my lord since you slept” he stated softly.  

 

Red looked down he couldn’t believe he had even managed to screw up being a sacrifice what was he gonna do now.  He couldn’t go back to that hell hole even if everything was set right and he couldn’t stay with Blue it wouldn’t be right in any sense of the word.  

 

Maybe he should just ask for mercy? But would Blue even grant him that?

 

\----

 

Blue was a little taken aback by the sudden an insistent denial. As well as the overly pessimistic way of thinking. It was a little irksome to witness, let alone have it directed at him. 

 

“I wouldn’t have offered if I thought you would be a burden on me. And how do you know they won’t change their minds unless we try?” He puffed out his cheeks in an irritated little pout. One hand planted on his hip, he stubbornly held out the other still, shaking it a little.

 

“Do you really have anything to lose by accepting my offer here?”

 

\-----

Red listened to Blue’s argument and he had to admit that he was right.  What did he have to lose at this point if it worked he still wouldn’t be allowed back and if it didn’t then he still had no home to go back too.  

 

Besides if he accepted Blue’s offer it may mean he could have a home for a while until he sorted something else out.  Maybe he could build his own? 

 

“No I don’t I guess “ he said eventually as he took the hand gently he didn’t want to upset the god by being too rough or aggressive.  He still wasn’t sure about everything that has happened to him. 

 

\----

 

And just like that, Blue’s smile was back. “That’s what I like to hear!”

 

He gripped Red’s hand firmly and pulled him closer. “Try to hold on. I really don’t want to lose you on the way.” He chirped, his other arm hugging around Red’s waist. 

 

In the next moment a gust of wind swept past them. The world was lost in a spattering of light and color. The chill forest air whipped around them and grew warmer. When it all calmed down, they were in a new place entirely.

 

Everything was bright. And not just because the sun shone on everything so brilliantly, but also because the building and plants themselves shone. Gilded structures that sparkled with the inlay of gold and marble. Trailing vines and flowers that would serve better as jewelry. Streets that glittered like starlight. Even the people that passed by on said streets seemed otherworldly and radiant.

 

Among the many beautiful buildings, there stood a comparatively modest structure. The door of which was decorated with stained glass orchids and crystal leaves. Blue and Red stood just in front of this door.

 

“Come on. Let’s get you inside and find you some clothes.” he opened the door and gently ushered Red inside.

 

\-----

Red yelped as he was suddenly pulled against the god and before he could utter a protest everything he could see was suddenly gone.  

The sensation of moving without actually moving his feet was disorinating and honestly made him feel a little sick. 

 

When the sensation stopped Red opened his eye sockets not realising he had closed them in response to the new feelings.  Blinking a little he looked around and gasped at the sheer beauty he could see all around him it gave off the feeling of something beyond his world.  

 

Red allowed Blue to usher him inside the building still stunned by everything he could see. But it also made him feel horrible and dirty like he was a blemish to this sparkling world.  

He gripped the cloth around his body as if trying to hide all the marks it held and the discolouration of his bones.  

 

When he heard Blue speak about clothes he really shook his head surely he would sully the beauty of them just by being in their presence. 

“B-but I can’t “ he whispered.  

\---

 

Blue chuckled a little, not relenting in his pace at all as he led red through the halls of his home towards his own room. “You would prefer to run around naked? Don’t be silly. I have plenty that would fit you.”

 

The home was quite a bit less lavish than what had been seen outside, but it was no less lovely for it. Instead of shining golds and bright lights, it was decorated in soft drapes and comfortable furniture. The space was large and open, the windows allowing plenty of light through the sheer curtains. 

 

\-----

Red allowed Blue to continued to push him through what he guessed was the gods home with how comfortable he looked leading him.  

 

“What? No I don’t prefer to run around naked!” he exclaimed stunned that the god would even suggested he prefered that.  

He shook his head trying to get rid of the feeling of shock that was covering his mind like a blanket.  

 

“I doubt any of your clothes would fit my lord...your rather large” he replied after a moment looking up at Blue slightly hoping he hadn’t just insulted him.  

It was rather true Blue looked a lot bigger than he was both in height and in bone size although he was pretty sure that it was mostly to showcase how strong Blue is or rather how healthy he is.    

 

\----

 

The way red took his comment seriously startled a short laugh out of him. Goodness, he hadn’t  _ actually _ thought Red would want to remain naked. This little mortal was certainly amusing.

 

“Mweheheh. I'm not  _ that _ much bigger than you. Are you trying to say something about my weight?” he narrowed his eyes playfully. “I’ll have you know, my size is due to strength!” He patted his stomach lightly, his armor giving a dull little noise.

 

“Oh! Here we are!” He stopped and opened the door they’d just come to. Inside, the room was colored with different shades of blue, accented by silveres. It was bathed it the soft light from outside and had several shelves adorned with various bits and bobs and books.

 

“This is my room! You’re welcome to look around while I find you something to wear.” He grinned, then left Red’s side to head towards one of two doors on the wall to the right. When he opened it it revealed itself to be a large walk in closet.

 

\-----

Red shivered slightly when he heard the other laugh although he wasn’t sure why he had done so.  He shook his head quickly in denial when he heard Blue’s suggestion that he was insulting his weight but he relaxed after a moment when the other carried on without waiting for a reply. 

 

He looked around the room curious he had to admit that he had a rather rare opportunity at this moment seeing this room.  This was where Blue slept and relaxed when he wasn’t at the temple. 

 

In a way it was rather soothing to be surrounded by the different shades of blue they weren’t harsh or unsightly but soft and calming making Red relax completely in the room unknowingly as he peered around the room with curiosity. See the books lining the shelves he couldn’t help himself and began to investigate the titles  

 

As he read some of them he grinned some of these books were hard to find and his eye lights shifted to tiny stars at seeing some of them.  “Your collection is so vast” he whispered his voice filled with wonder as he looked at them. He didn’t dare touch afraid he would dirty the covers and the pages but what he wouldn’t give to read some of them.  

 

\----

 

Blue popped his head back out of the closet to see which collection Red was referring to. Seeing the little mortal in front of his book case, he grinned excitedly.

 

“Oh! You like books?” He stepped over to Red, perusing the titles. “Mortals used to leave things like this at my shrine long ago. Sometimes they would stay and read to me. The stories were always entrancing.”

 

He stopped on a particular book and pulled it from the shelf. “This one is a personal favorite. My brother has read it to me a thousand times by now. It was left by a younger mortal who was always coming to me for blessings of luck.” He held it out to Red. “Perhaps you might find some enjoyment in it as well.”

 

\-----

Red jumped when Blue suddenly spoke he had thought he was still in the closet. But he nodded with a pale blush embarrassed over his love for anything fiction.  

 

Red read the title and gasped “you actually have a copy of ‘Moonflower’ “ he whispered reaching out a little to touch the book but then he pulled back.  

“But I’m dirty my lord” he stated softly looking at his hands which were rather dirty covered in a light dusting of dirt from his tussle with the creature before.  

 

It made Red feel ashamed to even be stood before Blue all dirty and looking at anything of his.  He gripped the cloth tighter around himself trying to hide even though he was angry that he was acting this way. He frowned when he spotted how dirty the cloth was now compared to when Blue wore it earlier.  

 

\------

 

Blue paused, looking down at the dirt smudged fingers. He hadn’t really noticed until now, but Red really was a little dirty. Most mortals tended to be, though, so he usually overlooked it. It seemed to be bothering Red, though…

 

He smiled brightly again, trying to infuse reassurance. “Then we’ll just have to get you clean!”

 

Setting the book down, he gently moved to usher red back out of the room. “If you wanted a bath, all you had to do was say so. It makes sense to get cleaned up before you change into clean clothes too! I’m a little embarrassed not to have thought of this first myself.”


	2. Chapter 2

Red pulled his hand back to himself when he saw the look on Blue’s face.  He knew it the god was disgusted with him now surely just because he couldn’t keep himself clean even though it wasn’t really his fault. 

Red allowed himself to be moved keeping his expression as neutral as he could get it but he couldn’t help but he embarrassed now that Blue was offering to give him a bath.  In a way it felt a little insulting but he knew it wasn’t Blue’s fault he was just stating what he could see and trying to be nice about it by offering. 

 

He nodded in agreement to what Blue was saying but not really registering what Blue had said too deep within his own thoughts.  Sometimes a dangerous place for Red to be. 

 

\-----

 

Seeing that look on Red’s face, Blue tried to smile all the brighter to try to lighten the mood as he once more led the little mortal through his home. Soon, Red would be clean and he wouldn’t have any more reason to feel bad. That’s what Blue told himself anyway…

 

They reached the bathing room in short order. What met them when they got there was another large, lavish room. The tub was set into the floor, more like a small swimming pool or a pond. The water was clean and gave off a faint steam, indicating its warmth. There were several bottles on little selves off to the side, meant for cleaning. There was also a small stack of oversized fluffy towels next to the selves.

 

Blue led Red to the edge of the tub then tugged at the material of the scarf that Red still had wrapped tightly around himself. “Ok, let's get you in and get you all cleaned up!” He fully intended to help Red get washed up.

 

\-----

Red came back to himself when they arrived at the door to the bathroom. When the door was opened he wasn’t too surprised to see a lavish bathroom fit for a king or rather god in this case.  

 

Red hummed at the warmth he could feel as Blue led them inside he hadn’t realised how cold he had gotten wearing just the cloth wrapping. Red blinked when Blue turned him to face him and he peered at him rather curious.  

 

But he gasped as Blue managed to tug the scarf from his grasp and off him he blushed bright trying to cover himself with his arms.  Trying to hide how dirty and scared he was compared to the other he tried to speak but it came out in a whimper of shame instead. 

 

\----

 

Blue set the scarf aside and when he looked back at Red he was… Well, red. The poor thing was blushing fit to light up the room, had it not been so well lit already. He wasn’t sure what Red had to be so embarrassed about, though.

 

Smiling as comfortingly as he was able through his small bit of amusement, he placed a hand on Red’s shoulder and directed him towards the water. “Come on, there’s no need to be so shy. As I told you before, you really are quite lovely. Now, are you going to get into the water, or should I strip down and get in with you to make you feel better?”

 

He was mostly teasing. Mostly. But if he had to, he wouldn’t mind following through with his playful threat at all.

 

\-----

Red wasn’t sure what to say anymore at this point he was so embarrassed his face like that of a strawberry but he rather quickly got into the water. He was never good with compliments rare as they may be.  

 

“T-thank you my lord” he whispered as he tried to relax in the warm water. It actually felt rather good considering he normally had cold baths from just a bucket of water and a cloth.  

 

Although he could hear the teasing in Blue’s voice alongside the threat  a small part of him wouldn’t mind seeing Blue bare as well. But he didn’t dare voice anything nor let it show on his face figuring he was already red in the face as it was. 

 

\-----

 

Blue giggled a bit when Red blushed even brighter, nearly illuminating his whole skull. Red was in the water in the next instant and Blue was really starting to find his new mortal friend to be quite adorable. It didn’t take much to fluster the poor thing.

 

Rolling up his sleeves, he took a seat next to the water and reached for a small wash cloth and one of the bottles on the shelves. He wet the cloth and poured a little soap on it, working it to a fine lather as he opened his mouth to speak. 

 

“It’s ok if you call me Blue. We’re going to be living together for a while. I’d like to think of us as friends.” Leaning forward a bit, he began to run the soapy cloth over Red’s shoulders and neck, gently working the dirt free and leaving behind clean bone.

 

\-----

Red watched Blue carefully he had expected him to leave so he could clean in peace but he was shocked when the other sat on the ground and began to clean him up.  

 

He shivered as the cloth glided over his bones leaving the bubbles behind along with cleaner bones but that also showed the scars and the cracks more. He lowered his head shame rippling through his soul.  

 

Hearing Blue speak about addressing him differently he couldn’t bring himself to agree.  He was a mortal and Blue was a god something beyond his world. 

 

“I can’t address you like that it wouldn’t be right” he replied softly looking at his reflection in the water. 

 

He sighed at what he saw.  Same eye lights that shined a dull red and same sharp teeth he could see the little spider web cracks that decorated the surface of his skull how could Blue say he was lovely when he didn’t like his own reflection ?

 

\-----

 

Blue paused on the next stroke of the cloth, a small frown maring his features. He sighed, then continued on to Red’s upper ribs. They were pretty nicked up. The porous bones marked up with pits and cracks and scars. 

 

The mortal realm wasn’t as pretty as the realm of the gods. It was dirty and marked up, broken in some ways. But that didn’t make it any less beautiful. He saw Red the same way. There was an interesting person here. There was a history behind every mark. And though it might be a bit of a dark history, it only made Blue think of how strong Red must be to have lived through it. 

 

The way Red held himself now, though, brought to mind a beaten dog. Hunkered in on himself and just barely holding himself together. He wondered if he was really the right person to be trying to help Red…

 

“You haven’t lived a very nice life, have you…” It was phrased like a question, but his tone made it more of a statement. He didn’t need an answer to know he was right. “That’s nothing to be ashamed of, you know? If you’ve done bad things… Or had bad things done to you… There’s nothing saying you can’t be better than that. You can be so much more than what you think of yourself.”

 

He continued to wash as he spoke, voice soft and a sad tilt to his smile. He wanted to just lean forward a little more and wrap his arms around the little mortal, but he didn’t think it would do much good for anyone but himself. 

 

“When I look at you I see strength. I see endurance. I see bravery and I see luck.” He smiled a little more. “I see someone I could call a friend quite easily. I won’t push for you to see me the same if you’re not comfortable yet, but I do hope that you will try. I believe in you Red. You should try to believe in yourself a little more.”

 

\-----

Red turned his head to look at Blue when he first spoke and was about to reply but then Blue continued to speak and Red listened. He saw the sadness on Blue’s face as he spoke but heard it regain strength when he continued to say even more. 

 

Red barely felt the strokes to his bones as Blue cleaned them too busy listening to Blue speak how his voice became strong and his expression determined the more he said.  By the end of it Red was stunned the previous thoughts gone from his mind replaced by what Blue said and the way he said it. 

 

“B-but I don’t know how” he replied sniffing as tears surfaced in his eye sockets although he tried to scrub them away angrily he didn’t want to cry now especially now.  

 

“C-can you help me?” he whispered softly looking at Blue pleadingly. Maybe if he believed in himself more than he could be Blues friend like he wanted. 

 

\-----

 

The smile Blue wore now sparkled. Though those tears tugged at his soul, he saw hope behind them. “It would be my absolute pleasure, my friend.”

 

He wasn’t sure what it was about Red, but Blue  _ wanted _ to help him. He wanted to see a smile on that face. He wanted to see Red’s head held high with pride. He felt he could make any promise he had to towards that end. He’d told Red that he would let him stay with him until he could sort out the situation with his village, but even after that was all said and done, Blue felt he might want to walk with Red even long afterwards.

 

He chose then and there to bless Red, in whatever way he could, with whatever power he still retained after his long, long sleep.

 

The rest of the bath was finished in short order, most of Red’s upper body having been cleaned while Blue was speaking and the other half more or less cleaned by the nice soak in the warm water. He helped red from the tub and wrapped him in one of the big fluffy towels by the soap shelves.

 

Then, just because he really wanted to, he wrapped Red in his arms as well, holding him close for just a moment, trying to impart what courage he could. When he let go, he took a step back and smiled apologetically. “Mweheh… Sorry. I just really needed to do that. Now, how about we go get you something to wear. Then you can read that book if you like.”

 

\-----

Red gave a soft smile at Blue’s agreement to help him.  He helped Blue with finishing up his bath using his hands to give his lower half a semi wash although he doubted it helped much but at least he would be clean all round.  

Red moved with Blue out of the tub which was quite interesting because he almost slipped but he stood still in front of Blue for a moment before humming as he was wrapped in a big fluffy towel which was warm thanks to the heat of the room.  He never let anyone know how much he liked soft things like fluffy towels or blankets that was his guilty secret and it will stay that way. 

 

He gasped in surprise when he was hugged by Blue.  But as he stood there in the hug he could really feel the strength and warmth that Blue gave off it almost had him try and snuggle closer but thankfully Blue pulled away before he gave into that urge.  

 

“Okay” Red replied deciding not to say anything about the hug since Blue actually looked embarrassed by it.  It was kinda endearing to see. 

 

\-----

 

He was thankful to see that the sort of dark mood that had followed them to the bathroom seemed to have been washed away along with the dirt. It was with a lighter soul that he led Red back to his room.

 

“I’ll be just a minute,” He chirped, making his way back to the closet. “I know I have something in here that would be perfect for you, but I’m not sure exactly where it is.”

 

\-----

Red nodded as he stood in the room watching as Blue left his side to go to the closest once more.  

 

“I’m not really picky my lord I’m sure whatever you’ll give me to wear will be fine” he said hoping he sounded reassuring rather than self-conscious like he felt. Humming he snuggled his face against the towel sighing at the softness.   

 

\----

 

In the closet and away from red’s sight, Blue sighed. ‘My lord’. He had to remind himself that cities weren’t built in a single day. He couldn’t just expect Red to start calling him Blue all of a sudden when the little mortal had already expressed his feelings on the matter. He just had to give it time…

 

He caught the sight of a certain material out of the corner of his eye and immediately perked back up. “Aha! Found it!”

 

It was long and flowy, like most of the clothes he wore, and brightly colored. But unlike the blue’s and light purples he liked to wear himself, this fabric was brilliantly red with small flurries of cute pink petals along the edges. He’d had Red’s eye light color in mind when he went looking for it before, and now, after seeing the other blush such a fetching shade of the color, he just knew it would look amazing on him. 

 

Stepping out of the closet, he made his way over to Red. “Here! I’ve got a few accessories around here that might look good with it too if you want to wear any. Ooh! We could dress you up so pretty! We could make a game of it! Maybe I could try to dress up too!”

 

\-----

Red gasped as he saw the outfit Blue brought out he reached out a hand and lightly felt the material.  It was so soft and silky more than likely something a royal would wear or a god in this case. The cherry blossom petals looked like they were actually floating in the wind too as they were scattered across the material. 

 

“It’s very pretty my lord. Was this a tribute long ago?” he asked softly.

 

He coloured again at the offer to dress him up although it did startle a laugh out of him when Blue suggested making a game out of it.  

 

\-----

 

Blue’s smile spread just that little bit more when Red actually laughed. That smile looked amazing on him. He’d have to try to make the little mortal do that more often. As rare as it was, seeing it made Blue’s soul feel light.

 

“Ah! How did you know? It was a tribute from a prince long ago wishing for luck with his arranged marriage.” He studied the material again with this memory in mind. He was a bit of a romantic at heart, so he’d seen fit to grant that prince his blessing. He and his wife had been very happy together, and when it came their turn to rule, it was kindly. 

 

One of his better memories.

 

Looking back up to Red his grin took a mischievous tilt. “Will you be putting it on yourself or would you like help?” He held the material out again, urging Red to take it.

 

\-----

Red gave off a small smile at hearing the tale behind the cloth it sounded so sweet he wonders if the prince lived happily ever after like in the stories.  Red narrowed his sockets at Blue when he saw the grin. 

 

He blushed bright once more he had a feeling that this was gonna be a common theme with Blue.  He would like to dress himself but sadly he wasn’t sure how with this type of outfit. 

 

“I’m afraid you may have to help me my lord it's not something that is common now”  he said as he used a hand to push it back to Blue “But uh do you have anything for underneath it?” he asks embarrassed to ask such a thing to a god. 

 

\----

 

His expression softened at Red’s admission that he didn’t know how to put the garment on. Blue certainly wouldn’t be holding that kind of thing against him. A lack of knowledge was nothing to be ashamed over. It just meant Red could be taught something new! Which was always fun!

 

“Sure I do. I have lots of things. I’m sure we can find you something you’d like!” He shifted the outfit to one hand so he could take Red’s hand in his other. “Come with me and you can pick something out yourself. It’ll be more fun that way!”

 

\-----

Red smiled softly at Blue’s obvious excitement and gently placed his hand in Blues gripping it gently. 

 

“Of course lead the way my lord” he said his eye lights soft for a moment before going back to there natural state.  

 

\----

 

The way Red looked at him for that one moment had his soul go all warm and light. It made him feel a little giddy as he led Red over to his closet. He had a number of plain dresses and robes that lined some of his other outfits. He also had some underwear and shorts, mostly of very soft or fine materials. He let Red look them over while he went to gather some of the accessories that went with the ‘kimono’ he’d offered to let Red wear.

 

“Choose anything you like! We could probably get you some of your own later as well if you like. I’m sure you wouldn’t want to be stuck wearing just my clothes.” The colors that dominated his closet were more flattering on him than they would be on Red. Even if the smaller monster would probably look cute in just about anything.

 

\-----

Red gasped at seeing all the outfits that lined the closet on either side. He trailed his hand over some of the outfits and even shivered a little at how some of them felt over his hand. 

He blushed a little as he looked at the underwear and shorts but he decided to go with a pair of light grey shorts.  

 

Grabbing them he slipped them on quickly so he at least felt a little bit less naked and vulnerable.  He sighed softly wrapping his arms around himself for a moment before turning back so he could stand beside Blue once more.  

 

“I’ve chosen some, my lord, and we can do whatever it is you wish, my lord. This is your world after all” Red announced gently.   

 

\----

 

Blue pouted a bit, turning to look at Red with his arms full of accessories and kimono. “But I want to do things that you also enjoy! If I’m the only one having fun then it’s not fun at all!”

 

He really did want to go get some new clothes for Red, but he didn’t want to force gifts on him. He didn’t want to drag Red around if he didn’t want to be. He wanted Red to be his friend, not a kept pet or something.

 

“I want you to tell me things. What you like and what you don’t. I don’t want you to simply go along with me because you think you have to. I care about what you think and how you feel.” He hoped he was at least partially getting through to the little mortal. 

 

\-----

Red nodded as he listened as he rubbed an arm nervously as he glanced away. 

 

“I don’t know what I can do up here my lord.  It's all so new and strange “ he admitted as he glanced back. 

 

“I just want to be dressed right now honestly” he said with a shy smile as he turned his gaze back to Blue as he spoke this.  

He was starting to get cold just standing in the shorts and that was quite impressive considering he was a skeleton and it took quite a bit for them to even get cold.  

 

\----

 

Blue’s face colored a little at that. “Oh! Yes! Right!” What was he doing sitting here and getting all huffy and emotional when his guest was still mostly naked?! He was being such a terrible host!

 

“Well then! Come on out into the room and I’ll help you get this on! More room to move out there.” He led the way out, feeling embarrassed and flustered over his small failure. He’d make up for it, though. He’d get Red dressed and then they would have a lot of fun doing all sorts of things! There was no need to linger over such a small misstep.

 

Piece by piece he layered on the bits of the outfit he’d picked out. Then, just because he thought it would be pretty, he also adorned Red’s skull with a pretty bit of gold jewelry with little red and pink gemstone beads. He allowed a bit of magic so that it wouldn’t just slip off of the smooth surface of Red’s skull.

 

“There. Very pretty.” He smiled, taking in the lovely sight of Red all dressed up. It had been like playing with a doll. A lovely porcelain doll.

 

\-----

Red blushed as he followed Blue allowing him to help him into each layer of the kimono.  He was facing the mirror. It was a full length one something Red hadn’t seen before with orchids carved into the metal it was very pretty and very clean although Red had to wonder how it stood there.  

 

He was shocked though when he actually looked at himself in the mirror.  He almost didn’t recognise himself in it. The kimono seemed to hug him in all the right ways while giving him a softer look while hiding his bones. 

 

He held very still when Blue placed the jewelry onto his skull and he only relaxed when he realised it wouldn’t fall off if he moved. Reaching up a little he traced the pattern which was a kanzashi flower in a small bunch the pink and red gemstones making up the centres.  

 

He blushed brighter when he heard the compliment from Blue it made him embarrassed but also a little happy that he had pleased his lord by being pretty when dressed up.  

 

\----

And there was that pretty blush again. Though, rather than looking embarrassed, Red looked… Almost happy? And that made Blue feel a swell of happiness himself. He was so glad Red liked the outfit! It looked really good on him!

 

“And now we can do other things if you like! You wanted to read that book, right? Would you like to do that? I could cook for you while you relax. Are you hungry?”

 

\-----

Red listened turning to face Blue and he wished he had prepared himself better since he looked like he was shining like a star from the happiness that Blue was obviously feeling. It made Red happy to see Blue this happy with him. Now all he had to do was keep this up and watch his mouth.  

 

“If you still offering to let me read the book my lord” he said unable to keep the tiny bit of glee out of his voice. 

 

Hearing the mention of food his nonexistent stomach rumbled causing him to cover it with a whine shushing it sternly “um I guess i could eat” he whispered embarrassed by his stomach.  

\---

 

Blue giggled lightly at the small noise. “Then I will go get started on something. Feel free to settle down in here or anywhere else around the house. Here are a few sitting rooms that are lovely for reading.”

 

He started on his way out of the room, but then paused when he had a thought. “Oh!’ He turned back. “Do you have any food preferences? Or anything you don’t like?”

 

\-----

“I’m not picky my lord as I’ve only eaten what the villagers ate” Red replied walking over and picking up the book they had been discussing earlier.  

 

Red traced the book’s cover with a gentle finger not wanting to damage it all considering Blue treasured this book above the other ones in the room. 

 

\----

 

“A surprise it is then!” Blue declared, punching a fist into the air in his excitement. Then he was off to the kitchen. 

 

As much as he was the god of luck and bravery, he found he would have much rather been a god dedicated to food. Or something to do with it at least. He loved to cook! He loved playing with the ingredients and making new flavor combinations. He loved feeding people and seeing how they responded to what he’d made.

 

And of course everything he made was done with good old fashioned hard work and love. So that made it even better! In his opinion anyway. He knew some of the other gods prefered to simply conjure food or rely on offerings. He wouldn’t knock those gods for their preferences, but he knew for a fact that they were missing out.

 

And so, he spent the next stretch of time in his kitchen, surrounded by fires and hot metal and stone. He wanted to make his favorite recipe. It was something he’d picked up when he ventured to the southern continents. It was spicy and flavorful, and tempered by fresh vegetables. A taco, he’d heard it called.

 

Then he went off in search of his guest, figuring he’d check the bedroom where he’d left Red first, just in case the little mortal had been too timid to explore, before he checked the rest of the house.

 

\-----

Red heard Blue leave the room and looked up once he was gone he really hadn’t expect this, to be honest, when he was made sacrifice. It made him chuckle a little gleefully as he imagined the elders face when he came back with Blue to the village.  

 

But that was neither here nor there at the moment as he looked down at the book excited to actually start reading it.  

 

But looking around he decided to not read it in Blue’s room it seemed almost intruding, even if this was the room he was most familiar with. Humming he held the book with both hands and left the room. 

 

Glancing around he went down the small corridor that held the stairs. Hearing clanging metal he peered around an arch way and looked around inside the room which held a lavish kitchen with Blue appearing to be cooking up a storm.  Deciding to leave the god be he moved away. Curious, he went over to the other door in the hallway. 

 

Reaching out he pushed the door open and gasped slightly at the lavish sitting room inside. Stepping inside he paused as he stepped onto the carpet. Looking down he smiled, it was so soft it was like walking on a cloud. At least that’s what he thought.  Looking back up, he took in the room around him. 

 

Like Blue’s room it was simple in design with a sofa in the middle and two chairs either side of it, both tilted to face the grand fireplace in the middle.  Grinning he walked over to one of the chairs and sat down, almost purring with how soft the seat felt under him. Humming he shifted to get comfortable in the chair crossing a leg over the other.  

 

Sighing he opened the book and began to read getting immersed easily into the story.  


	3. Chapter 3

Blue was actually rather pleased to find Red hadn’t stayed in his room. That meant he was starting to get comfortable here, right? Blue could only hope that was the case. Red had been so timid and withdrawn the whole time he’d been here so far. And after the emotional chat in the bathroom, he was extra glad Red was starting to branch out a little bit.

 

Blue decided to check the rooms on the ground floor first. Which turned out to be a good decision since he didn’t have to go far at all. He found his wayward mortal in one of the sitting rooms. One of the cozier ones, boasting a large, warm toned fireplace. Red was in one of the chairs, looking entranced by the story he was reading. It seemed almost a shame to disturb him.

 

He knew Red was hungry, though, so approach he did, a plate in both hands. He set Red’s plate down closer to him, getting the little mortal’s attention with the sound, before taking a seat on the couch with his own meal. 

 

“Sorry to intrude. You looked like you were having a really good time.” He smiled gently, just feeling happy that Red was able to enjoy something while he was here. And that enjoyment was with something that Blue himself liked as well! Which was a plus! “It’s a really good story, isn’t it? How far did you get?”

 

\-----

Red looked up when he heard the clack smiling a little at Blue.  “Yes this book is very good “ he said with a sigh it had a really dreamy quality to it.  

 

He picked up his plate after setting the book down humming as he looked at it curiously.  

“I’ve only got to the part where they first meet “ he said softly.  

 

“What’s this?” he asked softly

\----

 

Blue set his plate in his lap and pressed his hands to his own cheeks, kicking his feet a little. “Aah! That’s such a good part! I’m so happy you’re having a good time reading it!” 

 

Picking up one of his taco’s with both hands, he proudly displayed it for his little houseguest. “This is a taco! It’s a recipe I discovered in the southern lands. It’s a little bit spicy, but it’s also really good! Let me know what you think!” He took a bite of his taco, hoping to show how it was supposed to be eaten. He knew some people had trouble figuring it out the very first time. Or, well, either that or his brother had just been being silly again. He wouldn’t put it past the taller god. 

 

He couldn’t help sitting forward a little, eager to see Red’s reaction to his food. Blue enjoyed cooking. He enjoyed eating too. It wasn’t often he had someone who would share a meal with him or sample his craft. 

 

\-----

Red listened he was admittedly curious about this ‘taco’ and to hear it was from a foreign land made his intrigue stronger. Although it did amuse him how Blue kicked his feet out like a little kid when he said what part he was on in the book.  

 

Picking up the taco with both hands he bit into it carefully unsure if it would break or not since the shell seemed so delicate.  Chewing thoughtfully he lit up with a happy blush and a small moan of pleasure at the spicy tingles in his mouth. Swallowing he eagerly bit into it again savouring the taste.  

 

\-----

Blue felt his face warm. Both with pride and… A little something else. The sound Red had just made was affecting him a little strangely. He told himself it was just some kind of happiness. Since Red obviously seemed to be enjoying what Blue made.

 

“Do you like it?” He asked, a little rhetorically. He could plainly see that Red did. If he wasn’t so used to smiling, his wide grin would probably hurt his face. The stars in his eyes danced.

 

\-----

Red nodded with a smile swallowing his mouthful “it's so tasty my lord” he praised easily and it was true he had never tasted anything like it but it was lovely.

 

He was a little bit disappointed when he finished it he hadn’t realised that he had been eating it that quickly. 

 

\----

 

Blue finished his own food a little more sedately, his attention more so on Red than on what he was eating. That little smile made his soul feel warm. He had a feeling Red didn't smile as much as he should.

 

"If you would like seconds, I would be very happy to get you some more." He offered, already standing to retrieve Red's empty plate.

 

\-----

Red thought about the offer but shook his head he doubted he could eat another bite.  “No I’m good my lord thank you for the food” he said softly. 

 

Seeing Blue reach for the plate made him stand quite quickly “oh no please my lord let me do it “ he asks softly as he picked up the plate moving off to the kitchen he saw Blue in earlier. 

 

\----

 

Blue’s smile faltered for just a moment before he plastered the expression back in place. “O-oh. Alright.” He watched as Red scampered out of the room before he sat down with a sigh, his gaze settled on the book Red had been enjoying.

 

Not for the first time today, he wondered if he was really doing the right thing by Red. He’d gotten the mortal to smile, sure, but Red refused to see him as anything less than the god he was. And Red seemed to consider himself to be far, far below him. It wasn’t a nice feeling, to know Red considered himself so lowly in comparison. 

 

He wondered if he was doing more harm than good here, having Red stay with him. He wanted to be friends… He hoped it was possible. He was really starting to like Red. He wanted him to be comfortable…

 

\-----

Red walked back into the living room. After he had finished washing the plate he had left it to dry since he didn’t know where it went in the kitchen.  Humming he returned to Blue to ask if he needed anything but paused seeing the expression on Blue’s face. 

 

He had always seen pictures of the god smiling that he hadn’t really thought the other could frown but if he really thought about it Blue was mortal in ways too even if his powers were more suited for gods.  

 

Shuffling in place a little he fiddled with the sleeves of the kimono and he sighed softly gathering his courage or rather what little of it he had really after so long he walked forward and stood beside Blue. 

 

“My lord can I ask you something?” he whispers 

 

\----

 

He hadn’t heard Red come back in. He turned to the little mortal, a little startled, and forced the smile back on his face. “Of course! Anything you want!” He chirped, meaning the statement wholeheartedly. The expression on Red’s face concerned him. He hoped Red wasn’t about to ask to leave, but he wouldn’t hold the other here against his will. It would make sense, if Red was uncomfortable after all…

 

\-----

“Why are you sad my lord?” Red asks softly looking at Blue earnestly he wanted to help if he could. 

 

Honestly he prefered it when the god smiled it suited them a lot better. 

 

\----

 

Blue’s sockets widened. Then his smile went soft. Perceptive. Red was very perceptive. But also kind, to be asking such a question. Yes, Blue was really starting to like this little mortal.

 

He thought back to their time in the bathing room, how Red had cried and refused to look at Blue as something so near to him as a friend. He also recalled how Red had wanted to try. There was hope here. It was short sighted of Blue to have doubted that.

 

“Sorry. I was just worrying about silly things.”

 

\-----

“But if they made you sad then those things can’t really be silly can they?” Red asks softly wonder what Blue could be thinking of.  

 

“Please you’ve already helped me in different ways. Isn’t there someway I can do it for you too?” he offers.

\----

 

Blue sighed softly, a soft sort of sadness squeezing his soul. He wasn’t the one who needed help. He was a god. He didn’t experience the kind of pains mortals did. He’d never been attacked for no reason. He’d never had to go without food. He’d never worried about where he might sleep at night. He’d never been too hot or too cold. He’d… He’d never been cast out and expected to die…

 

He reached to brush his fingers along the back of one of Red’s hands, wishing to be able to hold it, to offer that comfort, but unsure if it would be welcomed. “You are a very kind monster. If you really would like to know… Well, I worry that... “ Somehow, it was difficult to admit his worries to Red. How would the mortal react? Would… Would it hurt him? To know he was indirectly the source of Blue’s sadness?

 

… What was he thinking?... He couldn’t dump this stuff on Red… He already had so much he had to deal with…

 

“I-I’m worried about my brother. I was gone for a very long time you see. And Stretch has always been such a lazy god. I worry that he didn’t take care of himself while I was gone.” It wasn’t exactly a lie. He was a little worried about his brother. It wasn’t something that had been at the forefront of his mind, however, all things considered. He’d have to set aside a time to go see him tomorrow. It was already quite late now.

 

\-----

Red watched Blue as he spoke and when he felt the brush against his hand it melted his soul a little Blue was still trying to respect him when he didn’t have to. Moving a little closer he knelt in front of Blue and allowed one of his hands to twine with Blues giving a small squeeze. 

 

“I’m not sure who your brother is I haven’t even heard the name. But I believe very much that he cared for himself just so he could be still around when you woke from your long slumber my lord” Red said softly looking up at Blue from his position since Blue was sat down while he was on the floor.  

 

“I’m sure he missed you very dearly my lord” Red stated giving another squeeze to Blue’s hand.  

 

\----

His smile faltered again when Red moved to kneel in front of him. On the floor. Blue was sitting on the couch. There was plenty of room next to him… He had to forcefully make his smile resume it’s previous brightness, fighting the pout that wanted to form.

 

At least Red was holding his hand. That was something. And what a beautifully delicate hand it was. Warm too. Each finger had a sharp little point, but Red was so careful with them it was almost like they were as blunt and Blue’s own. So cute. He couldn’t help but hold onto it, running a thumb gently over those cute fingers.

 

“I don’t think you would have heard of him. He’s not a very popular god. He doesn’t try very hard to change that either. He’s not very ambitious.” He gave a fond but exasperated sigh. “I think you are probably right, though. I am very sure he missed me. As lazy and unambitious as he is, he is still a good brother. I think I’d like to go see him tomorrow.”

 

\-----

Red smiled at Blue “I think he would like that” he said softly.  

 

He had jumped at the gently rubbings but he honestly couldn’t say he hated it at all it felt rather nice.  

 

\-----

 

Noticing that little jump, Blue immediately stopped what he was doing with his thumb. He didn’t want to make Red uncomfortable, and he was pretty sure Red wouldn’t actually tell Blue if he was uncomfortable. He wasn’t sure what that little jump could have meant, since he wasn’t exactly up to date with mortal mannerisms, but if there was a chance of it being a bad reaction, then he’d rather just stop what he was doing. He contemplated pulling his hand away altogether, but Red had been the one to reach out and take hold of him. So that was probably still ok, right?

 

“Yes, I think so too. For now, though, it’s getting pretty late. I’d like to show you your room, if that’s ok. You can take that book with you too if you want! I’m not saying you have to sleep, but when you are ready to, I’d like you to know where you can stay.” Not that he would complain if Red fell asleep anywhere else either, of course, but he had a small suspicion that if Red wasn’t given a place, then he wouldn’t seek one out either…

 

\-----

Red almost made a noise of disappointment when the rubbings stopped but managed to stifle it.  Feeling awkward Red pulled his hand away gently unable to help a shiver as Blue’s hand left his own. 

 

“Oh yes it is certainly getting late or at least I think it's late” he mumbled. He had honestly enjoyed Blue’s company and didn’t really want to leave it for sleep but he could feel that he was tired and he ached a little from his earlier encounter with that monster.  

He stood up and dusted down the kimono from the nonexistent dust he stood straight “umm is there any night wear I could use?” he asks softly as he really didn’t want to sleep in the kimono he feared he would ruin it somehow.  

 

\----

 

“Oh! That’s right! Of course you would need something more comfortable to sleep in!” He stood up quickly, feeling a little silly for having forgotten about something so important. The kimono was very pretty on Red, but it likely wasn’t comfortable enough to fully relax in. Let alone sleep.

 

He reached for Red’s hand again, his other pointing a finger to the sky in a rather dramatic pose. “Back to the closet!” Rather than taking off as he normally would, however, he gave a gentle tug at Red’s hand and moved to sedately lead the little mortal back to his room.

 

\-----

Red giggled at Blue’s excitement it was honestly amusing to watch he allowed his hand to be grabbed again and followed the gentle tugging letting Blue lead him back to the gods bedroom.  

 

\----

 

A giggle! Blue got a giggle! The sound was a little rough, but also soft and amused. It was like music to Blue. He couldn’t help but smile brightly in response, tossing the expression over his shoulder just so he could get a glimpse of the smile on Red’s face. It was such an adorable smile.

 

They reached Blue’s closet in no time at all, then Blue immediately started digging around. “Lets see. It should be something soft, but also roomy. But not something that you’ll drown in! Hmmm… Aha!” He tugged out a long sleeping gown. It was a clean white, made of an incredibly soft material. The sleeves, collar, and bottom hem was edged in ruffles and there was some embroidery across the chest in the form of curling little vines and flowers, but was otherwise unadorned.

 

“Here you are! I like to wear this one myself sometimes. It’s very comfy! And it should fit ok.” he held it out to Red. Then he faltered with a realization. “Oh! Would you like me to help you undress?” The kimono was a little complicated. He’d had to help Red into it. He’d probably need help getting out of it.

 

\-----

Red blushed at seeing such a happy expression on the gods face it was like the paintings he had seen.  It was so bright like the sun was shining down on your person it made his soul do little flips although he wasn’t sure why. 

 

He allowed Blue to let go of his hand so he could dig in the closet but he missed holding it all the same it made him feel safe in this otherwise strange plane of existence.  When Blue showed him the sleeping gown it made him feel special when Blue mentioned he had slept in this one too at some points and it made him feel a little warm too but he didn’t focus on that.  

 

“Its beautiful my lord” he comments stroking a handover the material. Hearing Blue offer to help him undress made him blush bright but he knew that it was most likely a good idea since it was so difficult getting into the kimono in the first place. 

 

“Your help would be very much appreciated my lord” he said softly smiling again as he turned his gaze to Blue’s face.  

 

\----

 

Again, with that title. It was a little saddening that he was starting to grow accustomed to it. He didn’t like that. He didn’t want to get used to Red being subservient to him. He wanted to be Red’s friend, darn it! His equal! 

 

He pushed the thought aside. As much as he disliked it, he needed to stop focussing on it so much. “It’ll be my pleasure!” He assured.

 

He reached for the accessories first, the little gemmed head dress and some of the pretty belts and bits of jewelry. Then he gently took Red by the shoulders and turned him so he could get at the tie at the back. The material fell away until Red was left in just the robe, then he moved to tug that away as well. It fell over red’s narrow shoulders to fall at his feet and expose Red’s chipped and cracked bones. It reminded Blue of stained glass or marbled stone. 

 

Beautiful…

 

He caught himself staring and tore his eyes away with a blush. “Ah! Here! I suppose you won’t really need my help putting this on.” He grabbed up the gown from where he’d set it and held it out, eyes carefully averted as he smiled nervously. 

 

What on earth had gotten into him? He hadn’t reacted like this when he’d helped Red bathe!

 

\-----

Red smiled softly as he let Blue move him about so they could get the kimono off.  Although he was worried when he saw Blue’s face fall for a moment but he didn’t comment when it perked up again.  

 

Red sighed as the garment fell to the floor he rolled his shoulders a bit but otherwise didn’t make any other move.  He turned around again when Blue spoke he didn’t feel as embarrassed as he had been before when they were bathroom but it was still there.  

He blinked when he saw Blue’s expression after he was handed the garment worried he reached out a hand and rest it on Blue skull “are you alright my lord?” he asks softly moving his body to peer at Blue’s face stepping closer.  

 

\-----

 

Blue reflexively turned towards Red again at the touch to his skull. The color on his face burned a little brighter. His eyes tried to wander, to trace those bare, artfully decorated bones, but he forced them back up immediately. 

 

Don’t be weird! Don’t stare! That would be very rude!!

 

“H-hmmm?! Yes! Of course! I’m wonderful! Mweh heh!” He felt a little stiff. His magic felt a little warm. He wasn’t sure why he was feeling this way just because red was standing in front of him in just his underpants. He’d seen him naked earlier that day and hadn’t reacted at all!

 

But then again, earlier, he hadn’t known just how kind Red was. How cute his laugh was. How perceptive he was. He hadn’t known that Red loved to read and enjoyed the same stories as he did. He hadn’t known how delicately Red would eat a taco, like spilling even a little lettuce wouldn’t be acceptable. He hadn’t thought about how small and cute Red’s hands were when he held them in his own…

 

Shoot. He shouldn’t be thinking about those things when he was trying to calm himself down and Red was standing right in front of him all cute and concerned and practically naked.

 

He held out the gown. “You should wear this!”

 

\-----

Red was a little amazed at how bright Blue’s face was but he jerked back when the gown was pushed into his hands.  Blinking he looked at Blue again but seeing how nervous he looked for whatever reason he didn’t say anything. 

 

“Okay” he said softly.  

 

Humming a little he moved the gown so he could push his hands through the sleeves and lifted it up and over his skull letting it fall down his body. When it was partway down he tugged a little so his skull pushed through the hole for the head.  

 

“It is very comfy” he said softly smoothing the gown down.  

 

\-----

 

He took a moment while Red was dressing to just take a breath and calm himself down. He was being ridiculous. Red was a friend. (hopefully) Friends saw each other without clothes all the time! Right?

 

By the time Red poked his head back out of the collar of the gown, Blue had managed to mostly tame his blush. He took in the sight of Red in the gown, admiring the juxtaposition of Red’s damaged bones against the purity of the white garment. He looked so cute!

 

“Aww! You look so good!” He praised, hands coming up to cup his own cheeks as the little stars danced in his eyes. “Ah! Now I want to get dressed for bed too! Would you mind?”

 

\-----

Red blushed at being complimented he still couldn’t handle those as rare as they were.  Looking to Blue he smiled gently. 

 

“Umm sure it’s your room my lord I can just umm leave while you change” Red offered.  

 

\----

 

“You can, but you don’t have to.” He responded, already diffing through his closet for a gown that he could wear. “I don’t really mind.”

 

He found the gown he wanted fairly easily. He kept his sleeping clothes mostly in one section after all. The one he picked out for himself was a pale blue and was a little more embellished than the first, with a tasteful trim of white lace. 

 

He set to removing his own clothes as soon as he found it, having to use his magic in some places to undo the clasps of his armor or to reach a few of the ties. He had a momentary thought of asking Red to help, but he didn’t want to put Red in any form of a servant’s position. That title Red refused to drop was bad enough. He didn’t want to perpetuate it by taking on some kind of lordly position.

 

He was down to his underwear in no time and he completely couldn’t help looking over his shoulder to see how Red responded to him being mostly unclothed. He told himself he just wanted to compare the reaction to his own to see if how he’d reacted was normal. Rather than because he wanted to know what Red thought of his naked body…

 

\-----

Red gasped as he watched Blue begin to undress he gulped he hadn’t seen another monster mortal or not he guess since he was a baby bones himself.  He blushed bright as he could help but trace his eye lights over Blue’s body. He looked so strong. 

 

He whimpered softly when he saw Blue looking at him he turned away quickly heading into Blue’s room in a quick retreat.  

 

“I’m so sorry my lord I shouldn’t have looked or stared or…” he stammered as he left covering his face.  

He couldn’t believe that he had just watched his lord undress as if they were a married couple ready to consummate their marriage in privacy.  

 

\-----

 

Somehow, seeing Red get so flustered over him… Made him feel happy. His soul fluttered in his chest, feeling light. It was another strange reaction to Red, but it wasn’t an unpleasant one.

 

“It’s ok.” He called after him, a smile in his voice. “It’s only natural to want to gaze upon someone as magnificent as myself.” He reached for his gown, adjusting it so he could put his arms through the sleeves.

 

“Besides…” He said in a slightly smaller voice, a blush coloring his face. “I sorta stared at you first.” He pulled the gown over his head, taking perhaps a moment longer than he strictly needed to to pull it into place and straighten it out.

 

\-----

Red sighed once he was out of the closet taking deep breaths to remove the bright blush from his face.  He heard what Blue said but didn’t reply as he was trying to calm himself down and more importantly to calm down his warmed magic.  


	4. Chapter 4

 

Not hearing anything negative, he decided it would be ok to come out of the closet. When he stepped out, he found Red standing a short distance away.

 

“So!” He announced, mostly to get Red’s attention and to let the other know he’d come out. Once Red was looking at him, he did a little twirl. “What do you think?”

 

\-----

“It looks lovely my lord “ Red stated as he looked Blue’s sleeping gown over and it really did look lovely on the other.  

 

Red rubbed his arms feeling a little cold now being only in a nightgown and ready for bed but he also felt a little unsure of himself. 

\----

 

That title again, paired with the somewhat unenthusiastic praise brought a pout to his face. He considered for a moment going back to find a more impressive nightgown, but then Red rubbed his arms like he was cold and all he had room in his soul for was concern.

 

“Are you cold? I’m so sorry. I could turn the heat up if you like. Oh! Or here!” He perked up, striding over to his bed. He snatched up a blanket from the foot of the bed then trotted back over to Red and draped it over Red’s shoulders like an over large shawl.

 

He took a moment to adjust it, snugging it up against Red’s jaw with a soft smile on his face. “There. Much better.”

 

\-----

Red seeing the fal in Blue’s expression opened his mouth to quickly change his response but he shut it when Blue suddenly moved passed him.  He turned to watch Blue and saw that Blue grabbed something off the end of his bed. 

 

He gasped as Blue draped it over his shoulders and he couldn’t help but snuggle into the warmth that came from the material. He raised his eye lights looking into Blue’s own and he found himself captivated.  His chest rumbled as a very quiet purr started up. 

 

“Thank you Bl-um my lord” he whispered hoping to cover his slip up as he nuzzled Blue’s hands for a moment and for some reason this moment felt so right.  

 

\----

 

He thought that purr might have been the best, most adorable thing he’d ever heard. It was a little rusty and quiet, like Red wasn’t accustomed to letting it happen, but that just made it better. It had his face coloring a little. In the very next moment, however, Red almost said his name! It was just almost, but it was progress! Red almost slipped! Hope soared in his soul and the stars in his eyes blew wide and spun in place, his smile stretching wide over his face.

 

“You are very welcome.” He said, almost reverently, his pitch a little higher than normal.

 

He desperately fought the urge to pet along Red’s cheek when the little mortal nuzzled against his hands, not daring to move until the moment was over. He felt like he’d gotten a wild bird to land on his finger. Like any wrong move could ruin it and the bird would fly away.

 

\-----

Red once he realised what he was doing he stopped all of it.  His purr choked out as he forced himself to stifle the noise and he back away a little gripping the blanket.  

 

“So umm what now?” he asks softly looking away .

 

\---

 

He withdrew his hands a bit slowly, doing his best to quell the disappointment that wanted to spring up. Instead he smiled brightly, taking that memory and tucking away in a special place to look at later and treasure. 

 

“Now, we find a place for you to sleep! There are a bunch of rooms here. Or uh…” He blushed faintly, voice taking on an almost hopeful lilt. “You could sleep with me?” It had been a very long time since he last shared a bed with someone. Of course, he meant it completely innocently.

 

\-----

Red blushed bright at hearing the suggestion that he could sleep with Blue even if he felt Blue meant as in sharing a bed to sleep and nothing else but his cursed magic didn’t make it feel that way as that warm feeling came back.  

 

“Umm no offence my lord but maybe my own room would be better” he said softly 

 

\----

 

Don’t pout. Don’t pout. Red was well within his rights to sleep in a different room. It was expected even. They hardly knew each other. Was he pouting? Drat. He was. But just a little.

 

“Alright. I’ll show you around and you can pick a room! I’d like you to be as comfortable as you can be.” He started to reach for red’s hand again, but paused. Was red even comfortable with Blue leading him around like he had been? Had he been taking liberties again?

 

He pulled back with another of his signature smiles. “Follow me!” And he turned to lead the way.

 

\-----

Red saw the pout even if Blue had tried to hide it and he wasn’t sure what to think about that if he was honest.  Was Blue upset because he didn’t want to share a bed with him? 

 

He also watched as Blue went to reach for his hand again but he stopped and that confused Red.  Why did Blue pull away? He had been happy before when they were holding hands. 

Seeing Blue begin to walk away kicked Red into gear as he walked after him he looked at Blue’s hand as he was behind him at the moment.  

 

After a moment of debation he reached out with his own hand and grabbed Blue’s.  But he held it loosely in case Blue wanted to pull away. 

 

\----

 

Red grabbed his hand and, startled, Blue jumped. Even before he processed what had just happened, however, his fingers closed around Red’s. He looked down at their now joined hands, just a tad confused, then looked back up at Red’s face. He looked a little hesitant, maybe a bit embarrassed.

 

Blue smiled, bright and genuine and happy. Red was so sweet. So cute. And it was also reassuring, that Red apparently enjoyed being led around by his hand. It made Blue happy. So very happy! That was at least one thing he hadn’t over stepped.

 

Holding Red’s small hand gently, he continued walking. His destination was just the next room down the hall. It was a bit smaller than his own room, but it also had much larger windows. He had it decorated in warm colors, tans and oranges. There were a lot of pillows on the bed and several soft blankets. The furniture was a lovely dark wood.

 

“Here’s your first option. What do you think?”

 

\-----

Red felt the jump but Blue didn’t pull away and the smile he saw made him feel warm so he felt happy that he had made Blue happy.  

 

Red was quite content to let Blue lead him around and they had only gone down the corridor a tiny bit before Blue opened the first door.  Looking around the room he smiled it looked really nice specially with the large windows that let in so much light and the whole room gave off the aura of softness.  

 

“I really like this one...is it alright if I stay in this one for tonight? “ he asks softly looking at Blue pleadingly . 

 

\---

 

He hadn’t planned on saying no. But regardless, he couldn’t imagine anyone saying no to that face. Ever.

 

“Of course you can! You can stay in it as many nights as you would like to!” It was good that Red liked the first room. Not only was it the closest to Bue’s own room, but that also meant Red could get right to bed without having to run all over the house!

 

Unfortunately, that also meant that there was going to be an early end to this day. Or, well, earlier than it could have been… So, not quite ready to leave Red alone, Blue hesitated, drawing out the time a bit childishly.

 

“If there is anything you need at all, I want you to know you can come get me. For anything! Even if all you want is a hug to ward off loneliness!  _ Especially _ if you want a hug to ward off loneliness! And uh… Oh! If you get hungry, you are welcome to anything in the kitchen! You are welcome to anything in the house! But please don’t  _ leave _ the house. I’m afraid the other gods may be a bit confused to come across a mortal here if I wasn’t with you to explain things.” He kept talking about anything he could think to talk about. Not necessarily because it was something Red needed to know, but because Blue wanted an excuse to stay longer.

 

\-----

Red listened to Blue but he was pleased to know that he could stay in this room and he honestly liked that he could because it was closer to Blue’s room.  

 

But he was surprised that Blue kept going and he was shocked at the amount of things he could do in the house since he had no intention on leaving it without having Blue with him.  He was a stranger to this world and what was worse was when Blue mentioned how he had no idea as to how the other gods would react. 

 

But after a moment he realised what Blue was trying to do.  He was trying to spend more time with him and it made his soul melt a little that Blue felt it was that important to spend more time with him that he was putting off sleep.  

 

“Umm my lord could I ask something of you?” he whispers. 

 

\---

 

Blue cut off right in the middle of whatever he was saying when Red spoke up, then immediately brightened up. Red wanted to ask him for something! That was another bit of progress, wasn’t it? Actually asking for something and not just accepting what he was given?

 

“Of course! Anything! If there is anything i can do for you, please let me know!” He leaned forward a little, just a tad over eager.

 

\-----

Red learned back a little as Blue learned forward since it made him a little nervous. “Umm do you think we could ummm maybe umm read more of the book?” he asks softly shifting on his feet.  

 

“Together?” he adds on.  

 

\----

 

Blue gasped, the stars in his eyes dancing once more. “You mean like a bedtime story?!” He hadn’t had a bedtime story since his brother had moved out a very, very long time ago! And he’d  _ never _ read one to somebody else!

 

\-----

Red nods blushing he really wanted to stay next to Blue but it hadn’t felt right to share a bed but a bedtime story was always a good alternative.  

 

“Yes like a bedtime story” he echoed smiling as he too began to get excited. He never had anyone read him a story for bed but he had done it for many of the children in the village before he was chosen although he was sure the parents in the village only allowed it to happen because it kept the kids busy.  

 

He had also read to his baby brother before he had grown up and had been chosen for the crusades.  He honestly hoped he was alright but it hurt that he knew when his brother returned the elder will most likely tell him what had happened especially when he won’t be there to greet him upon his return.  

 

\----

 

Blue practically squealed, hopping a little in place just once before he managed to reign himself in a little. “Ok! Alright just wait right here and I’ll go get the book!” Then he darted out of the room.

 

He found the book where it had been left in the sitting room, then quickly ran back to the bedroom, his gown flouncing around his ankles. He made the trip in just a few seconds. He set the book on the bedside table, then, in his excitement, he jogged back to Red, picked him up and carried him over to the bed. 

 

The pillows and blankets were already in a fairly nice nest shape, he just had to tug the blankets out from under Red so he could tuck them up and around the little mortal. Then Blue plopped down next to him, atop the blankets, and snatched up the book. He settled in to get comfy, turning his bright smile on Red.

 

“All comfy cozy? Ready for the best read story ever?”

 

\-----

Red was stunned at how quickly Blue rushed off he was surprised there wasn’t a dust cloud at his feet. Red gripped the door frame in shock when Blue ran back past him into the room with the book which he gently set down on the bedside table. 

 

Relaxing a little he let go of the door frame this proved to be a bad idea. Next thing he knew was that he was in Blue’s arms and being carried over to the bed. He blushed bright as he was tucked in.  

 

He blinked seeing Blue’s bright smile and his face he was sure was bright red as a cherry.  

 

“Uhh yes” he squeaked.  

 

\----

 

Seeing that shocked, blushing face, he realized what he’d just done. He blushed a little himself. “Oh wowzers. Of gosh. Im  sorry. I just got really excited.” He held the book up, hiding his face in his embarrassment. It was one thing to get this excited with his brother, but Red wasn’t used to this sort of thing. 

 

“Can I still read to you please?” He peeked over the book, skull a bright blue and a sheepish smile in place.

 

\-----

Red took a couple of breaths to centre himself for a moment before he wiggled around under the covers for a minute.  Once he was happy with his position he sighed softly taking in the warmth and softness of the bed. 

 

“Yes please” he whispered softly as he turned onto his side to face Blue so he could watch his face as he read.  

 

\---

 

He lowered the book the rest of the way, smiling gently at Red’s quiet reply. Red was such a soft, sweet monster. So quiet and reserved. Blue should put forth more of an effort to not startle him. Even if those large pupils and bright red skull had been exceptionally adorable.

 

“Ok,” He opened the book, flipping through the pages with  a practiced ease. “You said you’d just gotten to when they first meet?” He confirmed where Red was, then began to read. 

 

He focussed intently on his inflection, trying his best to put the right emotion in the right places. He made sure to give every character their own voice. He’d always loved that when Stretch had done it for him. It brought the story to life in such a wonderful way! He hoped Red liked it too.

 

Before long, he was really getting into it himself. He really did love this book. He kept reading until a yawn escaped him. Not wanting to stop, he continued to read, just settling down a little more comfortably against the pillows. Another yawn left him. His sockets felt heavy. His words started to slur. Until finally, the book fell from his loose hold, falling shut on the floor. 

 

Dead asleep, he rolled over towards an equally asleep Red. An arm was flung over the smaller monster and Blue smiled in his sleep when he snuggled a little closer to the smaller body.

 

\-----

 

The night passed peacefully for the most part with Red curling closer to Blue.  Somehow his head found its way to rest on his chest and he had a hand gripping Blue’s gown.  More time passed and Red’s brow began to furrow as he moved his head making a noise.

 

Red shivered as he tossed to one side. His body felt heavy and yet he began to pant as he whimpered.  The dark shadows in his mind felt suffocating and they moved too which scared him even more. 

 

“Fell?” He called out in this weird place as he began to move through the darkness and yet when he didn’t get a response he repeated himself as he moved faster when he got the same result he did it again as he began to run and stumble his way.  

 

He desperately wanted to find his baby brother it wasn’t safe. No where was safe he left Fell on his own how could he do that? Where was his baby brother? 

 

Red tossed and turned under the covers making more noises of fear , worry and desperation.  Then suddenly it was over and Red jerked up with a sharp inhale of air choking on what may have been a scream.  

 

Overwhelmed Red leaned forward curling in on himself and began to cry.  

 

\-----

 

Blue’s own rest was rather peaceful. Despite sleeping on top of the covers, he was warm and happy, a ball of warmth held in his arms. 

 

Or at least, he was until that ball started to thrash and whimper. 

 

He frowned as he woke up, wondering what was happening. Then a hand smacked him in the face and he jolted fully awake, sitting up straight and looking back and forth to try to find his attacker. His sockets burned with a bright magic,

 

That magic calmed when he found the source of the attack… Red… 

 

“Red? Are you alright?” He didn’t have time to question why he was sleeping in Red’s room and not his own. There was something  _ wrong. _

 

He reached for the little mortal, but before he could touch, Red jerked awake, sitting up and forcing Blue to back away or risk a skull to his face. “Red! What-....” Red was crying… The sound of it tore at Blue’s soul. He scooted a little closer, bringing a hand to gently rub at Red’s back over his scapulae.

 

“Red?” He asked, voice gentle and softer than he’d ever tried to make it. “Hey. Talk to me, please.” He didn’t ask if Red was ok. Red was definitely not ok. He let his magic swell, hoping to infuse a little bravery into the scared monster next to him.

 

\-----

Red jerked when he was touched snapping his head up to see what had touched him and he only relaxed a little bit when he realised it was Blue although he was surprised and a little bit embarrassed that Blue was still in the room with him.  

 

“I’m okay it was just a dumb nightmare” he sighed pushing the thoughts the dream instilled in him away.  

 

\-----

 

Blue frowned. “It wasn’t dumb. It looked like it scared you really bad…”

 

Seeing how tense Red got under his touch, he pulled his hand back. He felt like he was doing more harm than good at this point, but he couldn’t just leave Red alone with his nightmares. That didn’t sound like a very friendly thing to do.

 

\-----

Red sighed as he managed to calm himself down a little but he didn’t really think he would be able to get back to sleep anytime soon.  

 

“I’m sorry I woke you my lord you probably have to be up early for your duties and now you won’t be well rested for them.  I’m sorry” he said softly looking away from Blue with another sigh. 

 

\----

 

“The only duties I have are the ones I give myself. And the most important duty I feel I have right now is to be a good friend.” He smiled gently, leaning forward a bit to try to catch Red’s eye. “Since you’re up, would you like to go have some tea with me? I have a really nice soothing blend from the east that I think you might enjoy.”

 

\-----

Red still felt guilty for waking the god even though Blue tried to reassure him that his duties didn’t matter.  He nodded at Blue’s request to join him for some tea although why did the way Blue describe the tea make it sound familiar like he had heard it before.  

Red slowly moved as he shuffled out of the bed and once his feet touched the floor he stood up stretching a little. Sighing he turned around again and began to make the bed a little a habit that he had when he was at home in the mortal realm.  

\------

 

Seeing Red reach to make the bed, Blue decided, rather than try to persuade him not to this time, he would help. So he reached for the blankets too, straightening one side while Red worked on the other.

 

“Chores are more fun when they’re shared.” he explained with a patient smile.

 

\----

Red smiled gently nodding his thanks as they finished making the bed.  “I’ve never really shared chores before it was mostly just me doing them back in the mortal realm” he offered softly.  

He stood up straight once he was happy with the state of the bed. 

 

“Would you like breakfast my lord?” Red offered softly.  

 

\----

 

Blue perked up a bit at the question, always eager when it came to the possibility of cooking. He’d thought Red probably wouldn’t be up for food so soon after a nightmare, which was why he simply offered tea, but if Red wanted to eat…

 

“Oh! Are you hungry? I don’t mind starting in on breakfast early if you are.”

 

\----

Red blinked at Blue confused.  But hadn’t he offered to cook for Blue? 

 

“I am a little hungry my lord but I wanted to get started on making the morning bread?” he said confused at the end.  

\-----

 

Blue paused for a moment, then his face colored a little. “Oh! Oh, I’m sorry! I uh… Wowzers, I didn’t mean to be selfish.” He chuckled lightly, hand going to rub at the back of his skull a little ashamedly. 

 

“Do you like to cook as well?”

 

\----

“How are you being selfish my lord I don’t understand? But yes I cook as well my lord before I was chosen I was the only baker of the village even if I wasn’t very well liked and not many paid for the bread they took” Red answered honestly shrugging.  

He moved away from the bed towards the door that led to the hallway but he paused as he reached the door and blushed looking down “...you wouldn’t have something I could wear while I bake do you?...and I also want to do this...to thank you” he asked softly.  

 

\----

 

Blue’s smile fell a bit at hearing how unappreciated Red’s work had been. That… Didn’t sound very nice at all… The more he heard about the village Red had come from, the more he wanted to just keep Red here… But he’d made a promise. He would attempt to fix things in Red’s village. And if red wanted to go back, then that was fine.

 

He wondered, though, if Red would mind Blue visiting…

 

“Of course! I would be happy to share more clothes with you! Let’s just go back to my room and you can pick something out yourself this time.”


End file.
